


Mother Knows Best

by Webtrinsic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Arrogance, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul Lives, Darth Maul is the Worst, Fear, Guilt, Maul and Ahsoka are opposites, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: When Mother Talzin meet's Ahsoka Tano, she feel's the similarities between her and her fiercest warrior Maul before she even takes a seat. Enlightening the girl to that fact shifts the tides, maybe even the war itself.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Maul and Ahsoka's stories are so familiar, them as a duo, and the revelation when he asks for her hand that he's not asking her to join the dark side but rather defeat their common enemy is amazing hahah

Their welcome is similar, identical really to their last visit with Mother Talzin. The only difference being the presence of Anakin’s padawan at his side. After the gruesome death of the padawan and their master by Savage. Anakin didn’t feel the need to leave Ahsoka on her own, even if she’d be surrounded by dozens upon dozens of his men. It felt better to have her at his side.

Not to mention Obi-Wan’s theory Mother Talzin might be more receptive to their questions if coming from another female. It would seem so, because the witches didn’t so much as point a bow or weapon in the girls direction as they were escorted inside. They didn't make her hand over her sabers either.

Something that didn’t go unnoticed by the togruta as they moved to take their seats, one of the witches going so far as to pull her chair out for her and subsequently pushing it back in once she was seated.

The woman gave a gentle bow which Ahsoka hesitantly but gracefully, still a little skeptical, before they dismissed themself. A smug grin pulled at the girl's face at her special treatment, one she turned towards her two masters with a gentle raise of her facial marked brow.

Assured his assumption had been correct, Obi-Wan’s chest puffed out in the slightest as they sat in wait.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Anakin scoffed, although he is the slightest bit amused at her excitement. With the sorrow filling the temple with promising younglings lost, any pitch of excitement sparkling in her eyes was welcome. More than.

“She wouldn’t be your padawan if it didn’t,” Obi-Wan chuckled, the quip out of his mouth before he could realize he'd said it out aloud. The chosen one huffed out in laughter, raking in the feeling, knowing it was normally him on the other end of his master’s snark.

Before she could refute or cry out indignant, soft footfalls approached, stopping the togruta in her tracks. Her rigid attention as she moved to fall back into her chair let the other two Jedi know their host had finally arrived.

“I see you’ve brought company for me to enjoy,” the girl is frighteningly still as a hand glides over the tops of her montrals. Her limited peripheral catching her master moving to act but the woman’s hand is gone and her body is planted in her seat before the man could make a less than formal complaint.

“Mother-”

“Let her speak,” Mother Talzin advises, brushing off the ginger Jedi and letting her eyes bore into the young togruta’s.

“We need your help locating Savage Opress,” Ahsoka explained, looking to her master’s in the hopes she said the right thing. She’s sure she had yet Mother Talzin was an intimidating figure, one that almost magically pulled at her inhibitions. 

An earnest yet calculating smirk pulled at the woman’s face, setting the men on edge as the woman's tendrils of chartreuse magic reached out, swarming the room, before rushing towards the padawan.

Magic fixed the two reacting Jedi to their chairs, pulling them into unconsciousness, their chins tapping their chest plates with a clunk as magic roared and swept within the togruta.

Her eyes flashed the decedent green, pulling the blue for a second until they molded into the golden yellow eyes of Maul. His essence fluttered within, testing, until Talzin’s suspicions were confirmed.

They were mirrored. Opposites. Their paths written in the same specks of dirt whilst remaining parallel. Even their appearances were written in similar differences. Where they had horn like appendages, their colors sat across from one another. 

Frail baby blue stripes on top of harsh and freshly fallen snow. Eyes large and as vast as an unyielding ocean, open and earnest with familiar determination. His obsidian war paint etched into his skin and his burning horizon markings complimented the girl in ways Mother Tazin basked in. Feeling the way all mother’s do when their child doesn’t need them anymore.

Double edged, double bladed. 

But most important of all, the force and magic surrounding the girl sealed the two as an unlikely yet sinfully correct pair. Yin/Yang, a potential ouroboros, twin flames. 

Although one of the master’s of the dark, there was something ethereal and awe astounding. Far more compelling as the keepers of balance when compared to the girls master, and wasn’t that frightening? Absolutely awe inspiring.

The girl would fall soon, not to the dark, never the dark, even though with a little push she may soar in it’s suffering. A prodigy even when compared to her crowning achievement, _Maul._

It was in their paths that they would become distant from their indoctrinations, and the bonding, if appeased, wouldn't ask her to accept that dark but stand by it’s side as the light.

Maybe they’d be an even better duo than the girl and her own master. Maybe the ones who had been, or who will be, broken by the most powerful beings of all, could form a soul bond. One unlike anything the galaxy had ever seen. The galaxy had yet to see a truly formed alliance between the light and dark, especially one of their caliber. It'd be history in it's making.

“I’m not like him,” it’s a small unnerved but ultimately uncertain protest. One that the girl holds to with an arrogance entrusted upon her by her master’s, mainly Kenobi. Something within, something enlightening her in this comparison. She didn’t want to be arrogant, even still she is resistant to the fact she could be wrong.

“Not entirely, but you walk the same paths. Paths that bind you,” 

“He’s alive?” the girl looks to her master’s fearfully, but their limp bodies offer no comfort or shock to the news.

“Yes my child, alive and if he meets you, great things may happen, great,” The witch informed, tapping her fingers together before two of her claws rotated and her crystal ball conjured the shattered images of the rotting, mangled, Dathomirian shifting through sandy pieces of dilapidated rubble. 

“I suggest you find him sooner than later. Much sooner. As well as leave the order-”

“I don’t want to leave the order,” Ahsoka insists, parts of her soul crying out because there is doubt, not enough to send her packing, but there is enough to bury the seeds, and all at once her dreams, visions, and night terrors fly back at her.

It is always the same words, same lessons. Truth and prophecy burrowing within, written in her own tone, revealed in her own voice.

_“You’ll never see your future if you remain his student...seeds of the darkside planted by your master,”_

They’re a physical blow to her chest, if she wasn’t already sitting down her legs would have dropped out from under her. She’d have fallen deep into her own despair, deep into truths she didn't want to face.

Not because she was arrogant but because she was a child that did not want to see a monster in herself that was so clearly displayed in her apparent other half. The thought of being bonded, compared, to anyone who wasn’t her own master bit at her heels. The teeth drawing blood.

If the force designated their likeness, did that make her a monster as well?

“I know my dear the world has not been the same since you were woken from death itself. You are not alone in this listlessness. Your path at this point is not as clear or as defined as your counterparts. But if you wish, for answers or a drive. Your reborn light may enrichen the darkness someday, may your lines intersect and form as one, one day.”

The magic flumed, and the breath the young togruta had been holding without her knowledge escaped as thick as plooming smoke. Anakin and Obi-Wan roused, nearly toppling their seat’s over as the woman spoke sternly in their direction.

“You’ll find Savage Opress in the Outer Rim on Lotho Minor, accompanied by Darth Maul,” 

Obi-Wan jerked in his chair at the name, looking horrified and outstanded all the same. Anakin looks between the two of them with varying glances of worry, both his master and padawan have seemingly folded in on themselves and he doesn’t know what to do.

As angered as the chosen one is at the news of Darth Maul, the man who nearly killed him as a child, killed his supposed to be master. The monster was alive and for now all he could try to do is comfort his little sister, and the closest person he had to a father.

Ahsoka didn’t look up from the table, her arms fixed around herself as her left leg jumped in anxiety. Her forlorn expression twisted the heart in his chest, he didn’t know what was worse, Obi-Wan’s vacant stare and tense hand lodged in his beard, or his fearless padawan looking all too shaken and traumatized for an apparently simple conversation.

How long had they been out? What had been said to string his padawan out to flesh and fear? So thoroughly that even her force signature, unprotected in the way it shouldn't be, swaying, loose and utterly breakable.

His nudge at her shields doesn’t even prompt her to put hers up. Again, no response, and again, a curious expression from Mother Talzin pinned him to his seat.

“You’ll break her you know?” It’s the wrong thing for the woman to say, even when it’s true.

“You sure that’s a path?” Ahsoka answers instead, her tone leaving no room for argument, it is angry and defensive and it’s so guttural and out of focus, if they hadn’t seen it come out of Ahsoka’s mouth they wouldn’t have realized she’d said it.

Mother Talzin flinches, looking far from her hypnotically regal and composed self. It’s obvious she’s thinking, and it strains her very being to answer the teen.

“You are the one walking it, but as I said before. If you have questions, you know now who will have the answers. Whether or not the Jedi will allow you to seek them out is uncertain, but feel it child. You know it’s coming soon, whether you seek it or not. There is a balance that I see, not in the grand scheme of things, but utterly in your future. Whether or not that balance can take place of what is assumed, I do not know,”

“I’m afraid we’re a little behind,” Obi-Wan cuts in, keeping an arm out in front of his two wards. Ready to fight even without his saber on his hip.

“We’ve got what we've come for,” Anakin insists, none too lightly rising from his chair. It’s a miracle it doesn’t topple over as he plucks his padawan up like she was a youngling and heading towards the nearest exit. 

Mother Talzin says nothing more, letting them leave with the barest hint of their dignity. As much as the togruta wants her master to put her down, she also doesn’t. She feels warm here, secure. More so than she probably ever has.

“I’ll handle Maul,” Obi-Wan speaks up suddenly as they return to their ship, clipping their sabers back onto their belts.

From the safety of her master’s arms, the girl interjects:

“Can I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
